HONEY MOON OF EDWARD AND BELLA
by mabelmz
Summary: extended scenes of "Breaking Dawn"


FANFIC: _HONEY MOON OF EDWARD AND BELLA: WEEDING NIGHT_

This fic are extended scenes of "Breaking Dawn" by Stephenie Meyer.  
The characters belong to her.

Note: this translation of my fanfic is done with the google translator (**is translated from Spanish to the English)**. There may be grammatical errors. I appreciate the corrections. Thanks for reading my fanfic. I start quoting Breaking Dawn: _ BREAKING DAWN Cap. 5: Isle Esme.

**xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

**Quote Breaking Dawn:**

_**"I promised we wouldtry" he whispered, suddenly tense. "If... if I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."**_

_**I nodded solemnly, keeping my eyes on his. I took another step through the waves and leaned my head against his chest.**_

_**"Don't be afraid," I murmured. "We belong together."**_

_**I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.**_

_**His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.**_

_**"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water.**_

_**...**_

_**.  
**_

We roll in a kiss, tangling our bodies, with water engulfing us, we surfaced before I ran out of air.

He dedicated me a smile as he pushed a lock of my hair, and slipped his hand down my spine, pausing at the end of my back, I pressed hard against him, I shuddered to be aware of his naked body and fresh, against my naked hot body, but the contrast in temperature, was far from freshen me, because at the time I burned on the inside, and I lost all the precaution I had wanted have, for I don't wanted surprise him and for not done more difficult for him.

I bent my body to fit the shape of his body, my hands tangled in his hair wet. And I nailed my burning and overcast eyes in theirs.

He kissed my lips with urgency and mine responded equal, absorbing his breath.

The touch of his cold hard body, his strong hands stroking me, and his lips between mine - seeking me, devouring me without reservations for the first time. It fed my fire that ignite me each time more and more, made me lose consciousness of reality and I got lost in a world of new sensations, leaving me to my instincts, seeking to satisfy what my body wanted to ...

I felt the night air against my wet body, when Edward took me back to the room, still kissing me, but once inside got rid of my embrace with ease...

"No!" I ordered. I feeling a intense pain in my body from the separation.

It kept me separate from him, standing at the foot of the bed, his hands holding it in my waist. I tried to focus my view, clouded by passion and desire, with in fear that he would rejecting me, as always, but I saw nothing of it, when I looked his eyes I only saw ...

love.

She sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me gently towards him, leaning her ear against my chest to listen to my heart.

I closed my eyes and held my breath excited, my fingers tangled in his hair, again, his arms were around my waist. When I started getting dizzy I caught air again, and my heart began to beat runaway. As if it were a sign, Edward began to sit up, slowly, sliding his lips and his tongue by my chest, slowly ascending until he got to my throat.

I stood very still, I felt like waves of fire roamed my body, inside. He kissed my shoulder and stood in the hollow of my neck, I held my breath again, expectant. Put his hands on my face, he was standing before me, again. I listened as he smelt my body.

I knew he smelt my blood.

He let out a groan, her lips parted; I felt his cold breath, opened, his mouth touching my skin with his teeth, scraped - very much carefully - with them my neck. This time it was I who groaned, while an electric shock shaking my body.

At that same moment his eyes were on mine, I discovered in them the fierceness of the first day, her black eyes, but his lips curled into a mischievous smile, my favorite, and this time, contrary to normal, me back air.

With a movement impossible, fast but delicate, he stretched me in bed, he was above me.

I notice your skin on my bare skin, being aware of all parts of our bodies. he slid his lips against mine, I could feel his tongue stroking me in a soft, sweet kiss.

My hands, without an order for me, began to patrol the muscles of his back, the hollow of his spine. He broke away and fixed, your sick eyes, in me.

"Bella ..." left the sentence unfinished, it was not necessary, his expression was one of supplication.

"I trust you, trusts you" I whispered, stroking her beautiful lips with my fingertips. He closed his eyes and sighed, went to my ear.

"I love you" he whispered hoarsely, and went back to my lips, we surrender in a kiss without reservations, by end.

This time our tongues met, and finally I tasted the sweet taste of his saliva.

Oh my God! I wanted more, my hands tightly clasped her body, touching her arms, back, buttocks, squeezing with all my might, I could not feel him close enough, he also hugged me with passion. I grabbed his face as he kissed me even more fiercely. My legs encircled his waist and her body moved by instinct and, at that time, I felt yours trying enter the mine.

He looked up, startled, I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes, he moved slowly entering me, seeking for his way, intertwined our hands and my body rocked,by itself, to his direction, as an invitation to enter more ... I just wanted more, I needed.

"Edward ... " I said in a sigh, I thought I heard something a whisper… A roar?

He covered my lips with the his, and we abandon ourselves, enjoying our bodies as if they were one, we swinging as if the waves of the beach we were surrounding us again, and I got lost in a sea of urgent and sweet pleasure.


End file.
